Meetings
by Reader4077
Summary: Martha Jones meets Sarah-Jane Smith during The Year that Never Was
1. Prologue

Martha Jones was tired. Tired of all the death and destruction, tired of fighting, tired of being alone. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before she'd even heard of The Master. When it was just here and The Doctor, traveling in the TARDIS. Martha sighed, then readjusted her pack and trudged on despite the biting cold and driving rain. The Doctor had given her a mission, and she was going to do it. It was the only way to save what was left of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Martha Jones was back in London. Ealing to specific. Looking around, feeling like she was being watched, Martha turned onto the road The Resistance had told had a house that would give her shelter for the night. She snuck along the side of the road, looking for any Toclafane, even though she was wearing her perception filter as always. Finally she reached number 13 and ducked inside the brick wall that surrounded it. Martha ran up the driveway to the door, thankful for the little cover that she was under. She reached the front door then knocked once, waited, then knocked three times more. That was The Resistance's secret code. Martha waited nervously, looking over her shoulder, willing the door to open.

"Come on…" She muttered to herself, feeling very exposed out here. Finally, the door opened a crack and an older woman peered out. "I'm Martha Jones." Martha told her. The elder woman seemed to … _scan_ her with her watch. Whatever it said, it must have satisfied her, because she opened the door to let Martha in.

"Come in. Quickly." She said, pulling Martha inside and shutting the door behind her. The she pulled out a lip stick tube and pointed it at the door. There was a whirring sound then the door clicked as it deadlocked.

"Is that…sonic?" Martha asked incredulously. The woman looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"Gift from an old friend." She said as she stuck it back into her pocket. The she smiled at Martha and offered her his hand. "Sarah-Jane Smith."


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N_

_Now, this chapter is not exactly canon. I know Martha said she hadn't been to London for a long time, and I know that Luke/Rani or Maria (I don't know which one it is) don't actually exist in Sarah-Jane adventures. Just ignore it. Please? And leave me a review! :D _

"Nice to meet you Sarah." Martha said, shaking her hand.

"Sarah-_Jane_." Sarah-Jane corrected her. "Well come on. Everyone's in the kitchen." Martha followed her out to the kitchen where she was greeted by a group of grim faced people. Three were adults and three were children.

"Hello." Martha said. "I'm Martha Jones.

"_The _Martha Jones?" One of the adults asked her, one of the women. They had obviously heard of her. But then, Martha Jones had become a bit of a legend over the past six months.

"Yes." Martha told her.

"Is it true then?" one of the boys asked her. "Were you really there at the burning of Japan?"

"Luke." Sarah-Jane said, and shook her head.

"No, it's alright." Martha told her. "Yes." She told her Luke. "I was there." She couldn't help but shudder at the memories. This wasn't supposed to happen... "If only I hadn't pointed out that watch…" She muttered to herself.

"What?" Sarah-Jane asked her, but Martha just shook her head.

"You've become quite a legend." The girl said. At that Martha shook her head.

"No, if I've become a legend, then that's wrong." She told him. "Because there's someone else. The person who told me to travel the continents. And his name is The Doctor." At this, all eyes in the group turned to Sarah-Jane who was now gaping at Martha.

"Excuse me," Sarah-Jane said. "But did you just say 'The Doctor'?"

"Yes…" Martha said, unsure of where this going. But Sarah-Jane was grinning, giving Luke a huge hug.

"I knew it! I knew he wouldn't abandon us!" She cried. Now Martha was very confused. Sarah-Jane saw her confusion. "I've met The Doctor." She explained. "I used to travel with him, oh so long ago. But then, he came back. Tell me, what does he look like? Does he still have that ridiculous spiky hair of his and still wear that brown pin-striped suit and trench coat?"

"That's him." Martha said with a smile. It was such a relief to finally meet someone else who met The Doctor. She had beginning to think she had made it all up. Sarah-Jane walked over to Martha and gave her a hug.

"Thank goodness." She said. "Now. How can I help?"


	4. Chapter 3

Martha Jones told Sarah-Jane and the rest of the people crowded together all that had happened. She told them about going to the end of the Universe with Jack, about meeting Professor Yana who had actually been The Master with his Time Lord essence contained in the fob watch. Here she had to explain how The Doctor had turned himself into a human to hide from the Family of Blood, and had put his Time Lord essence into a fob watch, and that The Master had done the same thing. She explained how The Master had opened the watch, regenerated, stolen The TARDIS. How The Doctor had fixed it so he had been forced to come back here, and how she, Jack and The Doctor had followed using Jack's teleport. How The Doctor, Jack and her family were now being held captive on board The Valiant. She also told them what The Doctor had told her, to tell her story across the continents, and to use the countdown to save the world.

"The Master never could resist a ticking clock." Sarah-Jane agreed.

"You've met him?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes. Several times. But the important thing now is we have to save The Doctor. He's the only one who can fix all this." Martha agreed. "But you should know you are not alone. There are many more of us who have traveled with The Doctor who have been trying to stop The Master."

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes. Come on." Sarah-Jane took Martha Jones by the arm and led her up to the attic. "Mr. Smith, I need you!" She called, and Martha watched in amazement as there was a fan fare and a computer emerged from the attic wall.

"Yes, Sarah-Jane?" Mr. Smith asked. Martha looked over at Sarah-Jane.

"It talks?" She said, bewildered.

"Mr. Smith isn't just you're average computer." Sarah-Jane explained. "Mr. Smith, I need you to get in contact with all available previous companions."

"Of course Sarah-Jane." Martha watched in amazement as one by one faces of previous companions of The Doctor popped up on the screen. They all greeted Sarah-Jane fondly when the recognized her.

"How is this possible?" Martha asked astonished. Most of the world's technology had been destroyed since The Master had taken over all.

"We are The Doctor's secret army." Sarah-Jane explained, "And we get together from time to time. Mostly we just talk about our adventures, but occasionally, we end up saving the world. But the first time we all got together, we took a communication device that traces back here to Mr. Smith, so that in an emergency, we could still be in contact with each other."

"That's brilliant…" Martha muttered under her breath.

"Do you have any news for us Sarah-Jane?" One of the women on the screen asked. "Is there any way of stopping The Master?"

"Actually Barbra, I do." Sarah-Jane said. "Everyone, this is Martha Jones. Present companion to The Doctor." Sarah-Jane pulled Martha forward. There was an excited mummering from everyone.

"So he's here then?" one of the other women asked, excited. Sarah-Jane nodded.

"Yes, Jo. He's here. But there's a problem. The Doctor has been captured and rendered helpless by The Master. It looks like it's going to be up to us. But he has a plan." Sarah-Jane pointed to Martha, so she stepped forward and told them all that had happened. And how The Doctor planned to save the world. There was silence for a moment after Martha finished her story as the news sunk in.

"How can we help?" Another woman asked.

"By telling our stories Tegan." Sarah-Jane said. "Help Martha spread the word about The Doctor. By telling our stories."

"But what about The Master? And the Toclafane?" One of the men asked.

"That's a risk we have to take Ian." Sarah-Jane said. "If there's one thing I learned from traveling with The Doctor is that sometimes you have to put the greater good ahead of your own personal health." There were nods from all of the people on Mr. Smith's screen. They had all seen The Doctor sacrifice so much for the good of the universe. And now it was their turn to save the world.

_A/N_

_So I stole the sub-wave network a little from 'The Stolen Earth.' I figured that all The Doctor's companions would be trying to save the world, not just Sarah-Jane. Please let me know what you think and leave me a review!_


	5. Chapter 4

Martha and Sarah-Jane spent a long time talking to all the companions via Mr. Smith, just catching up, talking about the trials of the past six months. It was nice to talk to other people who had shared some of their adventures. Finally though, it was time to say goodbye.

"Be strong." Sarah-Jane said. "Tell your stories; spread the word about The Doctor." There were nods from the faces on the screen then one by one they disappeared. Martha couldn't describe the feeling of joy and relief that she felt. It was so nice to know that she wasn't alone. That there were others out there who were carrying on her fight. She spent the night with Sarah-Jane, and found out that they had a lot in common. They spent all night talking. But when it was morning, it was time for her to go.

"Thank you." Martha told her. "For everything." Sarah-Jane gave her a hug.

"You're welcome anytime." Sarah-Jane told her.

"Stay safe." Martha told her. They hugged as Martha left. "Thank you." Martha said again, as she snuck out the front door. She looked over her shoulder as she walked down the driveway. Standing there in the doorway was Sarah-Jane. Martha waved, then turned onto Bannerman Road, Martha felt so much lighter. She wasn't alone.

_A/N_

_I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave me a review! _


End file.
